Light A Fire
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: Always living in the shadows of her sister, Lexa, Amelia lives with the constant struggle of proving herself worthy of being the Woods Clan's second in command. When the only way to do so is to become the eyes and ears for her people against the 100, she accepts. While learning how to blend in with the 100 without getting caught, Amelia might just light a fire in their leader.


**I do not own anything besides Amelia and Jace, all rights reserved to the 100 creators.**

* * *

Amelia knew that leaving the village in the circumstances that her people and herself found themselves in wouldn't be the smartest thing to do and would only lower her chances at leadership, but the young girl kept trailing along.

With the arrival of the intruders of the sky, things in the Wood Clan leadership erupted in even more chaos and competition. Anya, the main commander of the Woods Clan, grew more and more frustrated as the days passed by and the intruders were still alive. Emilia feared that her commander's growing frustration and determination to eliminate the sky people from our territory would lead to not only her death, but the innocent people that inhabit the Woods Clan. That's something Amelia couldn't permit to occur.

Amelia wouldn't consider herself the _first_ choice in being the second in command after Anya. She couldn't see herself making such sudden calls against _her_ own people that could lead to their death. As people see in Anya, you must be a ruthless person to be able to command the Woods Clan. But Amelia disagreed with this assumption, sometimes a leader has to show mercy. A leader wants their people to listen to them because they admire and respect them, not because they fear them.

Amelia wouldn't dare admit this to her commander. The young Tondc inhabitant was already in thin ice with the Woods Clan leader, she couldn't dare push her buttons even more. The only people that knew of her true feelings and thoughts were her protector, Jace, whom she was forced to create a bond with for her own life's sake, and Amelia's fraternal twin sister, Commander Lexa. Jace was a quiet individual despite being one of the Woods Clan's higher up warriors. But when around the young second in command, the man opened his thoughts and words to Amelia only. Like any other protector, Jace's most important task was taking care of his next commander. Amelia grew to appreciate the warrior from her once forced bond with him, and Amelia can say he's the only person she knows who truly cares about her.

She wished she could say the same about her sister.

Amelia wants to believe Lexa cares about her behind all the crude and harsh statements she throws at Amelia whenever she gets the chance to do so. _"I do it for your own good Amelia. Get a grip or Anya will drop you. Sometimes I can't believe we are twins, at least I can live up to my expectations."_ No matter how much it infuriated her, Amelia knew there was truth behind every single one of Lexa's _advice._ It should be Lexa in her place. Her sister had everything it took to be a leader, she already was one, of all 12 clans. Amelia knew Anya always preferred Lexa to be her second in command, but Lexa basically ordered Anya to give the title to her sister. Till this day Amelia didn't understand her sister's need of her to be a commander like herself. Amelia was satisfied in being a warrior and a hunter for her people, she desired no more. But Amelia was no one to go against her sister, much less Anya.

"Amelia! My leader, what are you doing so far away from the village?" Normally, Amelia would stop dead in her tracks if she were caught wandering off, but she recognized the voice and she knew it meant no harm.

"Jace, what have I told you about calling me your leader? Anya is still our commander, respect that." Amelia could now hear her protector's footsteps following her own as she continued to walk away. "And I don't think I have to respond to your question, you should know the answer."

"Of course I know the answer, so you should know that if you weren't needed I wouldn't have came all the way over here and interrupt your walk." At hearing the softness in his tone, Amelia turned to face Jace. His face held a worried expression, which was rare in the Woods Clan warrior. Amelia's eyes flew to the sky, as she prepared for the worst. "Speak now, Jace."

"Commander Anya seeks for your presence, immediately. I told her you were resting to avoid any conflicts, we must go now Amelia." Amelia sighed at hearing Jace's actions towards their leader. She appreciated his service and kindness towards her, but she didn't approve of Jace lying to Anya for her own sake. Amelia could handle another disagreement with Anya, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle witnessing Anya punish Jace for lying to her.

"Jace, don't you ever lie to Anya again, much less for me. I must learn from my own mistakes, that's what she wants." Amelia didn't want to sound angry, much less selfish towards Jace, but she knew that this was the only way to get him to listen to her. Jace hated to see the young girl unhappy and he would do anything to make sure she was happy, and Amelia knew it. Finally, Amelia dared to gaze over to her protector whose eyes were covered by his long blond hair. She awaited a response, or perhaps for him to just walk away, but deep down Amelia knew Jace would never leave her.

Instead, Jace captured the edge of her right wrist and brought up his arm to brush some of the dirt off her face. "I'm just doing my job, Amelia. Now, please, let's go."

Amelia couldn't help but feel relieved at Jace's understanding ways. He had been the only person in their village to understand her, besides Lincoln. But Jace was just like her, he was around her age and was trained viciously just like she was to represent and fight for their village and clan as a whole.

Jace kept her sane.

* * *

"About time you arrive. I sent Jace to awake you before the sun came down, and now it's dark. What took you so long?" Amelia clutched onto her knifes on each side of her hips as Anya's voice rose. She knew Anya would never voluntarily attack her, but lately Amelia couldn't help but fear for her safety, even if she's with her own people.

"I'm here now, that's what matters. Now why have you summoned me? What did I do wrong now?" Anya's eyes darted from the floor to Amelia, they were full with frustration and anger.

"It's sad that you automatically believe it's about one of your many errors. But luckily for you, it's not." Amelia kept her eyes fixed on the ground as she noticed Anya arise from her throne and begin to slowly approach her. "I have a job for you Amelia." Before Amelia had the chance to speak up, Anya immediately cut her off.

"As you know, the Sky people have arrived in _our_ land. They're put one of our villages in ruins, they have declared war. My initial plan was to just attack from the front, it's what we have been trained to be prepared to do so. But someone else convinced me to do otherwise, to come up with a plan on how to attack them from behind. And that's where you come into play." Before Anya reached to the end of her speech, Amelia was impressed at Anya's change of plans. She was a hard headed leader, it was her way or nothing. Attacking from the front would provoke an even bigger war, even if their people had bigger numbers and were warriors, they didn't know what these sky people had under their sleeves. But once Amelia heard her involvement in Anya's new plan, she couldn't help but clutch onto her knifes again.

"How do I have a part in attacking them from behind? Anya, whatever it is I refuse." Before having the chance to leave, Amelia was surrounded by many of Anya's trusted protectors, preventing her from escaping the scene.

"I told your sister you weren't going to be up for this. You haven't even heard the plan and you're already backing out. Pathetic." Amelia should've known. She should've known Lexa had something to do with this plan, much more her suggested involvement in it.

"If this was my sister's idea, maybe if she were the one to propose whatever it is you want me to do I would take it into consideration." The leader of the Woods Clan and her second in command were now engaged in an intense stare down, both clutching onto their respective weapons they had possession of.

"Then it's a good thing I came, isn't it my sister?" The voice of her sister was enough to cut the stare down short as Amelia turned to face the entrance of Anya's tent to come in contact with her sister, Lexa. She wore a disappointed facial expression as she looked onto the scene before her. "Anya, you've done what you were asked to do so. Please leave me in private with my sister." Before she departed, Anya shared one last glare with Amelia and let out a scoff. Amelia shrugged it off as Lexa laid her palms on top of her shoulders.

"Sister, please, hear me out. Anya swears that these sky people can be the end of us, and _we_ can't let hat occur. So I suggested to Anya that we need to know exactly how the sky people live. What they look like, what weapons do they posses, if they are a true threat. We need someone of our own in that camp. I know you hold the skills to blend with these people, make them think you are one of them. Then you can come back to us, tell us what we need to know. Then we attack if needed to do so. Amelia, I couldn't think of anybody besides _you_ who can do this. Please, I'm not asking this as a commander, but as your sister." Amelia didn't know what to think, much less what to believe. Lexa had never approached her with an order so gently before, Amelia didn't know if it was all just an act or if her sister _truly_ believed in her.

"What if, what if they notice I'm not one of them? We don't know what they're capable of Lexa, I could be tortured to death."

"But I believe in you, and I know you can spear them with your knifes before they even make one reflex. Amelia, if you do this, Anya will _finally_ see why she chose you to be second in command. Have your people respect you even more than they already do. You can save your people from whatever these sky people are." Lexa's words were enough to make Amelia engage in eye contact with her sister, whose stare was full of sincereness. It was something Amelia hadn't seen since they were children. The last time was when Lexa almost landed her knife into Amelia forehead, and Lexa couldn't stop apologizing to her sister about doing so. They were 7. And now, there Lexa stood in front her, with the same look, pleading her to accept this insane plan.

But Lexa was right. Amelia didn't fear what these people could do to her, she knows she can take them all out in a split second, if Jace doesn't get to them first. She feared that she wouldn't get the job done, and give Anya another reason to doubt her.

But if she didn't accept to do it, then it'll occur even faster.

"Fine. Tell me what I have to do to become one of _them_."

* * *

 **I am soooooo excited for this. I always thought of this sorta AU where a grounder secretly gets in the 100. And then Lexa was introduced, and I'm like BAM. Yes. This was sort of a prologue since we only see the grounder's perspective and Amelia's, but next time it will feature some of the 100, more of Amelia figuring out how exactly she's going to even enter the camp.**

 **No more spoilers! As I said, I'm excited for you guys to see Amelia develop throughout this story, with herself, the 100, Jace, Lincoln, Bellamy (duh haha) and others! She's going to make mistakes, some that may make you hate her, others that may make you want thank her, it's going to be great! I'm also excited to Jace! He's something I created off the bat, but now I have fun writing him.**

 **Well, I really hope I receive some feedback. It's my first the 100 story, and it would mean so much to me. It motivates me the most. Love you guys!**

 **(Ps. Amelia is protracted by Jemima West, her appearance is Jemima's role as Isabelle Lightwood, her picture is the title cover. And Jace in THIS story is portrayed by Jamie Campbell Bower, and yes, his appearance in this story is like his role as Jace Wayland in the Mortal Instruments. I just love him)**


End file.
